The present invention relates to a production process for an optical waveguide and an optical waveguide, specifically to a production process for an optical waveguide comprising a step for forming a photosensitive resin layer on a substrate, a step for exposing a desired pattern and a step for carrying out development in an alkaline developer and an optical waveguide obtained by the above production process.